Fire
by lloydkagamine
Summary: Soonyoung mencintai Jihoon melebihi apa pun. Jihoon mencintai Soonyoung melebihi siapa pun. Lalu apa masalahnya? Masalahnya mereka saling mencintai hingga terlampau benci. Mereka benci saling mencintai. Boys Love! Soonhoon! Oneshoot! [Seventeen Fiction]
Soonyoung mencintai Jihoon melebihi apa pun. Jihoon mencintai Soonyoung melebihi siapa pun. Lalu apa masalahnya? Masalahnya mereka saling mencintai hingga terlampau benci. Mereka benci saling mencintai.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent. Plot belongs to me.**_

Warnings: _**OOC!level Dewa, Boys Love, Hurt!Maybe, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, AU, Romance!Fail, Typos, OC, etc.**_

Pairings: _ **Soonhoon.**_

.

.

.

Jihoon berulah lagi. Kali ini dia mabuk entah di club mana. Soonyoung hanya mendengarnya mengomel tak jelas di seberang sana dan berteriak-teriak betapa bencinya dia pada Soonyoung sementara Soonyoung di apartemen mereka panik mencari keradaan Jihoon.

"kau di mana, Jihoon? Bicara yang jelas?!" Soonyoung meneriaki ponselnya. Andai bisa, dia ingin berteriak langsung juga di depan wajah Jihoon.

Didengarnya Jihoon tertawa di seberang sana. Terkikik geli khas orang mabuk. Jihoon bukan lagi Jihoon sekarang. "aku di mana pun aku berada. Di mana bumi masih menerimaku tapi langit menolakku telak." Benar-benar mabuk. Orang paling realistis sedunia berpuisi. "Aduh!" dan suara gaduh. Jihoon terjatuh.

Soonyoung dapan mendengar suara orang lain di seberang sana. Jihoon bisa jadi menabrak seseorang. "oi-oi-oi, kau mabuk?" orang itu hanya reflek memeluk Jihoon karena Jihoon jatuh menimpanya.

"siapa yang mabuk? Aku jatuh cinta~" Jihoon memegangi pipi orang yang ditindihnya. "kau percaya jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama? Aku sedang merasakannya. Jadilah pacarku dan akan kuberikan semua milikku untukmu."

Telinga Soonyoung memerah. Jihoon bukan berbicara padanya. Tapi dia mendengar jelas apa yang pacar mabuknya itu ucapkan. Semua miliknya hah? "Jihoon! Katakan kau ada di mana sekarang? Jihoon?!"

Jihoon tersenyum. Bisa mendengar suara Soonyoung yang berteriak padanya karena dirinya cukup mabuk untuk menghubungi Soonyoung dan membuat ponselnya dalam mode _loudspeaker_. Orang yang ditindihnya pun turut dengar.

"diam!" Jihoon berteriak kesal kemudian. Terganggu. Soonyoung menganggu. "aku sedang sibuk. Kau bisa hubungin aku lagi nanti. Aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang~" wajah Jihoon memerah jelas karena mabuk berat.

Secara tidak sadar mengelus bibir orang yang tak sengaja ditindihnya dengan seduktif.

"wow tunggu sebentar. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" orang itu memegang tangan Jihoon dan menahannya.

Jihoon tersenyum lagi. "aku mencintaimu. Menurutmu apa yang sedang aku lakukan?"

Salahkan saja Jihoon atas kondisinya sekarang ini. Tanpa persetujuan siapa-siapa Jihoon menjemput bibir orang yang tak dikenalnya itu. Menempelkan biasa bibir keduanya sebelum akhirnya melumat dan menggigitnya.

Siapa yang bisa menolak saat seorang pria manis terobsesi untuk mencium dengan sukacita. Orang itu dengan senang hati membalas dan tambah merapatkan tubuh keduanya membagi hangat. Hangat yang berubah panas seiring waktu.

"Jihoon?! Jihoon! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku akan membunuhmu! Kau lihat saja! Jihoon?"

Kosong. Sama sekali tak ada artinya bagi Jihoon. Kesenangannya tak kan dia hentikan begitu saja untuk seseorang yang dia benci. Yang berbanding terbalik artinya bagi orang yang di cium Jihoon sekarang.

"kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" orang asing itu bertanya ciuman keduanya lepas tanpa memperlebar jarak wajah keduanya. Puncak hidung keduanya bersentuhan dengan bibir yang masih bersentuhan tipis saat berbicara.

"aku sedang merasakannya." Jihoon mendesah. Jihoon mendesah untuk orang lain selain Soonyoung-nya.

Orang itu tersenyum. Pahit. "aku serius merasakannya." Dia mengecup bibir Jihoon sekali lagi. "Pada seseorang yang mabuk dan akan melupakan kejadian malam ini dengan segera." Orang itu berpaling dan mengambil ponsel Jihoon kemudian.

"dia berada di _Pleasure One Club_."

.

.

.

Jihoon terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk. Sebuah gada besar memukul telak kepalanya yang berefek nyata. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Sambil meringkuk Jihoon memegangi kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya. Sakit yang teramat sangat. Ditambah dengan rasa mual yang melandanya tiba-tiba.

Jihoon menyibak selimut yang membungkusnya dan berlari menuju toilet. Berlutut tepat di depannya dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Mayoritas berupa cairan ketimbang sesuatu yang berat. Jihoon sekarang ingat dia kebanyakan minum semalam.

Dengan lemas dirinya berdiri dan berjalan lambat menuju wastafel. Berkumur dan membilas wajahnya sekalian. Dengan cara apa dia bisa pulang? Jihoon mempertanyakannya sambil menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

"bagaimana senang-senangnya semalam? Menyenangkan?" Soonyoung muncul di ambang pintu kamar mandi dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "pastinya menyenangkan." Soonyoung menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

Jihoon kembali membilas wajahnya. Meraih sebuah handuk dan mengusap kering wajahnya. "tentu saja menyenangkan." Jihoon membalasnya. Menatapnya tepat di mata. Menantang. "selama tak ada dirimu. Semua yang kulakukan menyenangkan."

Soonyoung sudah merasa marah sejak semalam. Jihoon seharusnya sadar posisinya. Tapi seperti biasa, apa pedulinya. Sejak kapan Jihoon peduli dengan perasaannya. Soonyoung masuk mendekat pada Jihoon dan mendorongnya kuat hingga menabrak wastafel. Tak cukup di situ tangan Soonyoung juga mengambil peranan untuk mencekik leher orang yang dicintainya itu.

Jihoon menendang kosong saat Soonyoung memposisikan dirinya sendiri di antara kedua kaki Jihoon. Dengan satu tangan saja ingin memastikan udara berhenti mengaliri paru-paru Jihoon tercintanya.

"berikan aku alasan untuk tetap membiarkanmu hidup." Masih sambil mencekik, Soonyoung berbisik rendah pada Jihoon dan sempat-sempatnya mengecup pipi Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum miring. Sejak kapan Soonyoung butuh alasan untuk membiarkannya hidup. Soonyoung membutuhkannya. Soonyoung membutuhkannya dalam keadaan hidup agar bisa menyakiti Jihoon terus menerus.

Tangan Soonyoung dicakarnya hampir berdarah namun tak mampu membuat cengkraman Soonyoung pada tenggorokannya merenggang.

"aku memaafkanmu," Soonyoung melepaskan saat Jihoon hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. "aku memaafkanmu karena aku mencintaimu."

Soonyoung kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri. Jihoon memperbaiki nafasnya terlebih dulu dengan merosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai kamar mandi. "aku juga mencintaimu. Tenang saja." Bisiknya tak kentara. Tenggorokkannya masih butuh waktu setelah ditekan sekian lama.

.

.

.

Suara bising terdengar dari arah dapur. Seseorang sedang memasak sesuatu entah apa di sana. Jihoon mendengar dan tau jelas itu siapa. Soonyoung-nya yang tersayang yang sedang memasak. Memasak untuknya tentu saja.

Jihoon sedang menonton tivi di ruang tamu apartemen mereka. Apertemen yang dibelikan Soonyoung untuknya dan dia mau tempati bersyarat selama ada Soonyoung bersamanya. Ini milik mereka. Bukti niatan mereka berdua untuk selalu bersama.

"aku membuatkanmu _kimbap_." Soonyoung mendatanginya dengan sepiring penuh _kimbap_ tersusun. Duduk di samping Jihoon dan meletakan piringnya di pangkuan Jihoon setelah mengambil satu dan mengunyahnya.

Soonyoung merangkul Jihoon dan mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya itu setelahnya. Jihoon kalem saja tak peduli. Tak peduli betapa baiknya Soonyoung padanya semuanya tetap sama. Jihoon menyentuh satu dan mengunyahnya. Hanya tiga kunyahan yang mampu dia lakukan ketika kemudian merasakan besi darah dalam rongga mulutnya.

Jihoon menolehkan wajahnya pada Soonyoung yang menatap tivi dan acuh padanya. Tangan Jihoon terangkat menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, memasukan ibu jari dan telunjuknya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang menggores rongga mulutnya entah apa.

Jihoon berhasil menemukan dan mengeluarkan pecahan kaca yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Matanya membulat dengan bibir terkatub rapat. Jihoon sudah akan mengeluarkan isi dalam mulutnya saat Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon mencegah dan menatapnya.

"bagaimana? Enak?" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. Jihoon menatapnya sengit dengan mata memerah hampir menangis. Berusaha menarik tangannya gagal dari Soonyoung sementara Soonyoung mulai mengambilkan sebuah lagi kimbap untuk Jihoon.

"seburuk itukah rasanya?" Soonyoung mengiba untuk dirinya sendiri. Sedih jikalau kimbap buatannya tak berkenan di lidah kekasihnya itu.

Piring di pangkuan Jihoon kemudian diraihnya. Soonyoung memegang dan menghempaskan piringnya ke lantai. Dan menarik Jihoon kepangkuannya kemudian. Menggantikan posisi piring di pangkuan Jihoon tadi dengan diri Jihoon dipangkuannya kini.

Masih dengan bibir terkatub. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan benci teramat sangat. Sementara tangan Soonyoung meraba permukaan wajah Jihoon dan berakhir pada bibirnya. Telunjuk Soonyoung menyentuh bibir bawah Jihoon dan membelahnya. Menyelipkan jari telunjuknya di sana. Membuka celah bibir Jihoon dan membiarkan saja ketika Jihoon menggigit jarinya.

"apa benar seburuk itu?" Setelah jari, kini lidahnya yang menyusul. Lidah Soonyoung membelah bibir Jihoon dan menyelip masuk ke dalamnya. Mengesap sisa-sisa kimbap berasa darah milik Jihoon. Mendorong paksa lidahnya ke dalam dan mendesak Jihoon agar menelan semuanya.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Soonyoung setelah Jihoon berhasil menggigit lidahnya tanda selesai dengan menelan.

"kau brengsek!" Dengan darah milik Soonyoung di sudut bibirnya Jihoon mendesis benci.

Soonyoung membalasnya dengan senyuman serta sebuah jilatan menghapus darah. "kurasa kurang garam." Dia kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada Jihoon. Kecupan singkat. "lain kali akan ku bikinkan yang lebih enak.".

.

.

.

Soonyoung di hubungi seseorang yang Jihoon tidak tau siapa. Tertawa seharian dengan seseorang yang berbicara dengannya lewat ponsel. Mengacuhkannya. Melewatinya begitu saja tanpa mengindahkannya. Apa Jihoon tak lagi berarti bagi Soonyoung?

Tak cukup di situ, Soonyoung juga pergi keluar dan pulang pagi teruntuk seseorang di seberang ponselnya itu. Pergi bersenang-senang dan pulang dengan tubuh berbau parfum manis mahal milik perempuan murahan!

Jihoon tertidur di sofa ruang tamu apartemen mereka hanya untuk menunggu kepulangan Soonyoung. Sekarang jam 3 pagi, sudah lewat dari jam seharusnya Soonyoung pulang. Soonyoung bahkan tak mengangkat saat Jihoon menghubunginya. Sebuah pembalasan dendam.

Mata Jihoon terbuka lebar saat di dengarnya pintu terbuka. Soonyoung masuk dan melempar jaket yang tadinya dia pakai dengan sembarangan.

"kau dari mana?"

Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya. Jujur sedikit terkejut Jihoon ada di sana dan menunggunya.

"bertemu teman lama." Jawabnya. Berlalu begitu saja menuju kamar mereka.

"3 hari berturut-turut menemui kawan lama?" Jihoon menyusulnya. Tak terima dengan omong kosong yang diberikan Soonyoung padanya.

Soonyoung sudah berada di kamar mandi mereka saat Jihoon tiba, dia bisa mendengar shower di kamar mandi mereka menyala. Dan Soonyoung tengah polos berdiri membasuh dirinya di sana.

"kita bicara lagi nanti. Aku sedang tak ingin bicara denganmu." Suara Soonyoung bergema menyaingi suara air yang mengalir.

Jihoon membanting pintu kamar mandi mereka setelah itu. Soonyoung berbicara lama hingga menuruti semua-semuanya yang disuruh oleh seseorang di seberang ponselnya itu. Sementara menjauhi kekasihnya sendiri dan tak ingin berbicara padanya.

Ponsel Soonyoung berdering. Itu nada dering milik Soonyoung. Sebuah celana di tempat tidur mereka itu sumbernya. Jihoon dengan segera mengambilnya dan membawa ponsel Soonyoung keluar kamar tanpa sepengetahuan sang empunya.

Soonyoung cukup jeli untuk bisa mendengar nada dering ponselnya sendiri berdering di luar sana. Dan sadar benar kalau nada deringnya semakin jauh dan menghilang saat pintu kamar mereka terbanting menutup. Jihoon mengambil ponselnya.

Selesai dengan mandinya Soonyoung keluar berhanduk sebatas pinggul ke bawah. Hal pertama yang jelas ingin dilakukannya terang adalah merebut kembali ponselnya yang kini dipegang Jihoon.

Soonyoung keluar dari kamar mereka dan tak menemukan Jihoon di ruang tamu. Tetapi ada bunyi gaduh dari dapur mereka. Soonyoung datang dan menemukan Jihoon sedang kalap mencari sesuatu dengan ponsel Soonyoung yang masih berdering di atas meja makan.

"Jihoon—"

"jangan berbicara denganku! Jangan panggil namaku!" Jihoon membuka dan membanting laci-laci dan lemari yang tak menyimpan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Dan pada lemari di bawah bak cuci piringlah Jihoon menemukan apa yang diinginkannya. Sebuah palu.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"sudah kubilang jangan bicara padaku!" Jihoon menghantam setumpuk piring kotor di bak cuci hingga pecah. "jangan bicara padaku. Jangan bicara sampai kau ingin berbicara denganku lagi. Sampai kau menginginkanku lagi."

Ponsel Soonyoung berhenti berdering di detik Jihoon selesai dengan teriakannya. Jihoon berhenti sebentar dan bernafas. Berusaha bernafas saat Soonyoung bahkan dunia membatasi udara untuknya bernafas.

"Jihoon dengar—"

"sekali lagi kau bicara," tarik nafas. "Aku akan membunuhmu." Hembuskan.

Kesunyian meliputi keduanya. Seperti yang Jihoon minta dia tak bersuara sementara Jihoon berhenti bersuara karena fokus dengan nafasnya. Soonyoung selalu berhasil merengut nafasnya. Soonyoung selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa apa itu sakit.

Keheningan mereka terpecah ketika ponsel Soonyoung kembali berulah. Berdering lagi dan lagi. Terus menerus. Jihoon menegakan tubuhnya dan meraih ponsel Soonyoung dekat padanya. Melihat siapa yang menelpon, seseorang tak bernama. Seseorang yang sedari tadi menghubungi Soonyoung-nya.

"dia menelpon berkali-kali hingga sekarang. Pasti sangat penting." Jihoon memandang Soonyoung dan ponselnya bergantian. "tidak ingin mengangkatnya?" tangan Jihoon terulur dengan ponsel Soonyoung dalam genggamannya.

Soonyoung menggeleng. Perlahan-lahan mendekati Jihoon. "itu tidak penting. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah dirimu."

Jihoon meletakan ponsel Soonyoung yang masih terus berdering di atas meja. "benar diriku? Atau benda bodoh ini?" Jihoon menunjuk ponsel Soonyoung dengan palu di tangannya.

"Jihoon—"

"aku atau benda bodoh ini?" Jihoon berteriak tak sabar. Butuh berapa pertanyaan untuk jawaban yang dimaunya.

"kau salah kalau membandingkan—"

'Prakk!'

—dirimu sendiri dengan benda mati.

Terlambat. Bunyi retakan pertama tak terselamatkan terlanjur terdengar. Ponsel milik Soonyoung kini pecah di bagian layar. Tak cukup sekali, Jihoon menghantam hingga berkali-kali. Hingga pecah. Benar-benar pecah.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Soonyoung mendekat pada Jihoon dan menarik kerah bajunya. Merampas palunya dan melemparkannya asal.

"apa yang aku lakukan?" Jihoon terkekeh. "Aku sedang membuktikan bahwa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi."

Soonyoung mengguncang Jihoon. Mencoba menyadarkannya kalau-kalau Jihoon sedang mabuk atau tidak sadar. "apa yang kau bicarakan?" Soonyoung tak mengerti. Sungguhan tak mengerti. Kenapa Jihoon tiba-tiba berpikiran sempit mengenai perasaannya.

"kau marah?" tanya Jihoon. Tangannya menyentuh lengan Soonyoung yang masih memeganginya.

Soonyoung mendengus keras. "tentu saja aku marah! Ada apa denganmu hah!" Jihoon dijatuhkannya begitu saja di atas lantai. Sementara dirinya sendiri masih berdiri dan menatap rendah Jihoon di bawahnya.

"katakan kalau kau tak menginginkanku lagi. Dengan begitu kau tak perlu lagi berhadapan denganku."

Soonyoung sadar apa yang merasukinya. Dia marah untuk apa yang Jihoon tuntut darinya. Memintanya bilang kalau dia tak membutuhkan Jihoon lagi. Kalau memang Jihoon tak membutuhkannya lagi kenapa bukan Jihoon sendiri yang bilang.

"mungkin otakmu sedang eror." Soonyoung mencengkran lengan Jihoon dan menariknya berdiri. Tubuh Jihoon bukan perkara susah untuk diseretnya menuju kamar mereka. Menyeretnya paksa dengan perlawanan tak berarti dari kekasihnya itu.

Soonyoung menyeret Jihoon hingga kamar mandi dan mendorongnya tepat di bawah shower. Memastikan Jihoon merasakan sakit ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding tehel kamar mandi. Menyalakan shower di atas mereka. Andai masalah mereka bisa luruh dengan guyuran air.

"kau sebegitunya ingin menjauh dariku?" tangan Soonyoung menelusup ke belakang kepala Jihoon dan menjambaknya. Menarik kepala Jihoon agar menengadah padanya. Agar Soonyoung bisa menatapnya. Menatap kekasihnya. Yang dicintainya. Yang harusnya mencintainya.

"kau yang menjauh dariku! Kau yang ingin pergi dariku! Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku yang tak mencintaimu di sini!" mata Jihoon terpejam menghindari air. Nafasnya susah di tengah guyuran air yang jatuh tepat di wajahnya.

Jihoon merasa kalau air yang mengguyur sudah berhenti menerpa wajahnya. Tangan Soonyoung yang menjambak rambutnya sudah turun dan menyentuh lehernya. Perlahan-lahan Jihoon membuka matanya dan menemukan bahwa Soonyoung-lah yang melindunginya dari guyuran air.

"jangan pernah menyuruhku pergi. Aku tak kan pergi." Kening bertemu kening. Soonyoung menyentuhkan keningnya pada Jihoon dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. "dan kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku tak mengijinkannya."

Jihoon dengan segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Soonyoung. Memeluknya erat, seperti sudah lama sekali. Sama seperti Soonyoung, dia juga tak ingin pergi, tak akan pergi. Dan sekarang, jika Soonyoung yang menyuruhnya sekalipun, dia akan bertahan. Sekuat tenaga, kalau pun harus, sampai nafas ini terputus dari raganya sekalian.

Hubungan mereka dinyatakan sebagai hubungan tak sehat yang pernah ada. Jihoon sering mendengarnya. Semua orang yang mengenalnya menyuruhnya berhenti dan pergi, Sementara dirinya sendiri memilih untuk tinggal dan bertahan.

Apa yang salah dari saling mencintai? Jihoon mencintai Soonyoung. Sangat-sangat mencintainya sampai tak sanggup mengucapkan pisah walau hanya sekedar ucap. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Soonyoung kalau bukan Soonyoung sendiri yang meninggalkannya. Dan Soonyoung? Dia juga sama.

Cara mencintai tiap-tiap orang itu berbeda. Tak semua hubungan berjalan lama karena hal-hal romantisme-nya saja. Bumbu itu harus ada, agar makanan utama tak terasa hambar dan membosankan.

Sama seperti hubungan orang lain kebanyakan. Hubungan mereka juga memiliki menu utama dan bumbunya. Bedanya, bumbu bagi orang lain merupakan makanan utama mereka. Sementara makanan utama bagi orang lain, merupakan bumbu bagi hubungan mereka.

Soonyoung mencintai Jihoon dan Jihoon mencintai Soonyoung. Apa lagi yang dibutuhkan dalam mempertahankan sebuah hubungan? Mereka saling mencintai, bukannya itu lebih dari cukup?

.

.

.

 _ **End!**_

.

.

.

A/N:

 **Ini fic iseng sehabis ngedengerin sm nonton Fire-nya Mad Clown ft Jinsil.  
Mantabz!  
Hubungan yang berantem-berantem gitu seru ' –')b  
Soonhoon di sini berasa kayak Sadist x Sadist gtu X)))) PUHHHAAAA~**

 **Saya sekalian mau promosi project baru saya di wattpad UWOOoohh~  
Belum selesei satu, nambah satu. Hellyess X')))  
Judulnya Undercover, bisa dicari kalo mo baca~  
Uname saya LloydKagamine =)))**

 **Ok kalo gitu. Thankyou veryy MUAHHH :**  
See you, kapan kapan X)))  
Luvyaa**


End file.
